What Would Of Happened
by bella rocks
Summary: Bella had another friend that was already a vampire.Her friend helps her through her change as a vampire. Everything is like in BD except that Bella has a problem with the whole imprinting thing. IT MIGHT HAVE THE PART WHERE THE VOLTURI ATTACKS.
1. Chapter 1

BREAKING DAWN

BOOK 3:

BRENDA'S SIDE

Today would be the day that Bella will wake up, and find herself as a vampire. And although no one knows she's going to wake up today, everyone is expecting her to wake up by tomorrow. Me, Brenda, as Bella's friend I have powers like most of the Cullen's, who are sitting here right now in the living room, comforting the baby Reneesme. Like Edward, I can read people 's mind, and like Alice I can see the future, and nothing bothers me from seeing it. Not the werewolves, not even the odd half-breeds like Reneesme. And I wear gloves to protect everybody from the powers that I have in my hands. In my left hand I can freeze anybody by just touching them. In my right hand, well, let's just say that it won't leave you very well at the end.

_Momma, I want momma._ Reneesme thought in her head, with a very sad voice. And then it was followed by a picture of Bella covered in blood. It was the only picture she had of her, and she couldn't wait to meet her mom.

Both Edward and I straightened up at the same time. He probably heard it too. It looked like it made him uncomfortable.

I rolled my eyes. Everyone in the living room saw me. Even the werewolves Jacob, Seth and, ugh Leah.

I didn't look at anyone of them. I looked at Reneesme only.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll see your mom." I told her in a calm voice. Jacob was right next to her and he looked angry.

"You want me to show you?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded. Both Rosalie and Jacob straightened up as I came toward Reneesme.

I placed both of my hands on her cheeks, and showed her a picture of her in Bella's arms. I could also do this. I could show anybody they're future. I just had to concentrate hard and not let the power in my hands to hurt the person that I'm touching.

"See," I murmured to her.

She nodded. A smile in her lips as I took my hands from her face. She then started giggling. Her voice was like bells.

Everyone in the room smiled at her.

"Thank you" Edward whispered to me, but I knew everyone could hear him.

" Your Welcome." I said. I sighed and returned to my place on the very end of the couch. I didn't care much about the child. It's not that I didn't like her, is that right now I was more worried about Bella than anyone else.

Nobody was even thinking about her, well, except for Edward. Which I think doesn't count. He was thinking about Bella. But he was thinking how he might tell her that her best friend just imprinted on her baby.

After I knew what had happened, through their thought's, all I wanted to do in these past two days was just kill Jacob for imprinting on Reneesme. Or like he called her, Nessie. He named her after the Loch Ness monster.

I scowled. And I rolled my eyes again, too. Everyone stopped comforting the baby, and started looking at me, with mad expression, especially Jacob.

Now everyone was getting mad at me. Great.

_She shouldn't even be here_. Rosalie thought.

I opened my mouth to say something back, but closed right back up.

_Bitch_. I thought back.

_You shouldn't say anything to Bella when she wakes up, about what has happened. _Edward thought in his calmest voice ever.

I shook my head.

He then growled at me. Now everyone was staring at Edward. Who looked like he was about to leap at me and kill me. But he controlled himself again.

How could I not tell Bella about this. She had to know. She needed to know. She is Reneesme's mom, how could she not know. And I was positive that no one was going to tell her.

Everyone else had promised Jacob that they would keep their mouth shout, and not say a word about it. But I didn't promise anything. He said that he would explain everything to her, when the time was right.

I said that it would be best that we would tell her when she wakes up. Everyone disagreed with me. Of course.

Everyone knew that since she would be a new born, she would be stronger than the rest of us. And that she might end up killing him. No one wanted that.

Right now, that's all that I had ever wished for. Jacob dying.

_Ugh. _I grunted in my head. _How long will the hours last._

A few hours ago I saw that Bella would wake up around 3'o p.m. And it was barely 10 a.m. But I also had to find a way to tell everybody about this.

"You know what?" I stood straight up, and screamed at everybody.

Everyone jumped and flinched, Reneesme. But no one was paying attention to me.

"I should probably warn you."

" About what?" Jasper mumbled, but still no one was paying attention to me.

"Well…. I just saw a vision."

Everyone flinched again, even the werewolves, and turned their heads towards me.

Edward was at my side in an instant. He locked his hands around my arms, and looked at me straight in the eyes.

"What? What did you see?" He asked. I just smiled at him. Now he looked frightened.

"I….I saw Bella."

Now everyone stood straight up, and came over to my side.

"What did you see?" Everyone screamed at me.

"Ohm well, I should have probably told you this a long time ago, but I didn't know." I shook Edward off me, and took a deep breath and then exhaled.

"We only have a few hours, Bella is going to wake up maybe around 3'o."

Everyone glared at me with furious eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Edward screamed at me furiously.

"Now Edward," Carlisle said to him calming him down. "Maybe she had a reason for not telling us."

" And I do." I said defending myself. "I was looking more into the future. To see what she would do when she finds out."

Edward gasped. He knew where I was getting at. "You were trying to find out if she was going to kill Jacob?"

I nodded. Jacob was listening to our conversation and he growled at me.

"Shut up dog, were trying to listen here." Rosalie hushed him down.

"I was trying to find out if she was going to kill him or not. Or if I should do it myself." Everyone flinched and looked at me in disbelief.

_How can you even think about that. _Alice chided at me in her mind.

_The dog deserves this. I'll help. _Jasper thought.

_Kill the DOG!! YES! _Emmett thought at the same time.

I laughed at that one. But Edward seemed to stiffen by our side.

_I'm going to kill her! _Leah thought in angry tone.

I'd like to see her try.

"But is she? Is she going to kill Jacob?" He asked me very quietly.

"I don't know. All I know right now is that something bad will happen if no one tells her."

And at that they didn't know what to say. And I rolled my eyes at them.

"And if no one is going to tell her, then I would gladly tell her myself and it won't be pretty." I told them.

"No!" Jacob screamed at me. "You can't tell her anything. I won't let you."

At that I just had to laugh. Come on! If there was a fight between us, I would totally win.

"Oh yeah, we'll just have to see" Was all I said

CHAPTER 2

No one said anything for the next hour or so. Until I had a vision. I suddenly gasped and went really still in my chair. Everyone was just looking at me with a worried expression. All my muscles then relaxed inside of me, and I smiled at everyone else.

"It's almost done. In a few minutes she'll open her eyes." I said in a relaxed tone. "I have to get up there!"

But my arms were suddenly locked behind my back, and I couldn't move. Both Seth and Leah had my hands in a very tight iron grip.

"Let go of me !" I growled at them but they didn't listen.

"We can't." Edward explained to me. "Then you'll tell her everything. And I can't let you do that."

"Yeah, well I can't bear to keep lies and secrets from her." I growled at him now.

But in that instant he was already gone upstairs.

Everything and everyone was then silent. Everyone waiting to see what might happen next. But all we could hear was Bella's heart beating faster and faster. A few seconds then passed and her heart just suddenly stopped. Now I really had to get up there. To tell her everything.

I struggled to free my arms from the wolves grip, but it was impossible. And I won't want to take my gloves off (which protected everybody from my power) to electrocute them.

Rosalie had Nessie in her arms and Jacob stood in front of them as a guard dog. Esme was right next to them comforting the baby. Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Emmett had all gone upstairs, maybe to control Bella.

I then heard a hiss coming from upstairs, probably Bella. Then there were low whispers from Carlisle and Edward, and a new singing voice that I haven't heard. And it was from Bella.

Suddenly Alice came running downstairs in a flash. She then went into Rosalie's room. She got back out, and went running upstairs with a huge mirror in her hands.**(pic on profile)**

Then there was a low thud coming from outside. And then another thud. But the second one was very low like a leaf falling from a tree.

And then they left running.

**HEY READERS HOPR U LIKED IT. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO GO EASY ON ME!**

**AND PLEASE TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT ME I WANT TO GET AS MANY REVIEWS AS POSSIBLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Brenda's POV

Seconds passed by, and everyone came back from upstairs. Everyone except for Bella and Edward.

Both Leah and Seth let go of my arms. And my body crouched down by instinct ready to attack them. But I controlled myself, knowing that I would have another chance of hurting **all **of them.

I moved my head to the side, and looked at Carlisle.

"Did you tell her?" I asked calmly.

"No" he said quietly.

I growled at them.

"Why didn't you tell her?" I screamed at him.

"Because she doesn't need to know." He said quietly.

And all I did was started laughing. '"She doesn't need to know."' I said his words again. "She is her mom." I said while pointing at Reneesme with anger.

Now everyone was thinking bad things about me. Like I cared!

_This girl is getting on my nerves! _Rosalie thought.

_If she doesn't stop…. Ugh…I swear I will_. Jacob didn't finish his thought.

I looked at him.

"What are you going to do if I don't stop? Huh!" I screamed furiously.

"Well, I was thinking of killing you, stupid bloodsucker." He shot back.

"Well, let's see who kills who first!" I reached for my right hand, and was about to take the glove off and attack him. But Jasper had my hand in his hand. And I started calming down. He was using his powers on me.

"Don't use your powers on me." I murmured. "Your going to need it for Bella."

He nodded at me, and let go of my hand. He went over to sit by Alice on the couch and he started talking to her sweetly.

But Alice was just sitting, looking out into space. She probably was looking for the future as I was.

I sighed.

"Now," I sighed again. "Are we going to tell Bella about Reneesme's powers, or should we let her find out on her own?" I asked.

"I think it would be best if we let her find out on her own." Esme said.

"Okay, that's settled."

I sighed once more, and turned around to look out into space.

Reneesme had a very gifted power. Which I think only would of come if the baby had two very gifted parents. And does the exact opposite that Bella does. Bella doesn't let anyone in, and Reneesme let's everyone in into her own little world.

If Reneesme were to touch your skin, she'll show what has happened to her or any memory of hers. You could say it was like a movie, from the baby's point of view.

Carlisle was very interested in her powers, and he researched about it, but found nothing. Since he found about her powers, he has been begging me to tell him if we were going to find more about her powers.

I said no. I told him that when the time is right that we will all find out. He didn't argue with me after that. They probably trusted me a lot with the future , like Alice. And they really shouldn't.

"I don't think _**you**_ dogs should be here." I suddenly said to Jacob.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well, first of all think about it?" I said.

"Think about what?"

"If she does find out, which I think she will. And you are still here, she probably will kill you."

He thought about it for a moment.

"I don't think anything will happen, when she finds out." Alice said for the first time.

"And if she does find out, and she attacks any of us. What will any of you do? Will you attack her back, and hit her?" I asked furiously.

Everyone just flinched at my sudden outburst and about the idea.

"We'll do whatever it takes to control her." Jasper answered. And then looked over at Emmet. Emmet just nodded, he didn't like the idea of hitting his little sister.

I stared at both of them in disbelief.

"So, is that what you'll are going to do? You'll are going to hit her?"

They both stared at me now.

_If it comes down to a fight, then yeah. _Jasper thought.

_I don't like this idea, but if it's what we got to do then, yeah. _Emmet though.

"If it **does **come down to a fight, I don't want any of you to interfere." I said to the Cullens. Then I stared at the wolves. "That goes for you too dogs." I said to them.

"I can take care of myself." Leah said.

"You know what, I don't want to argue with you dog. If you want to get killed by a newborn then be my guest, because I won't stop you. Now if you really want to live then I suggest you shut the fuck up!" I screamed at her. And that shut her up.

"Language! Please, Brenda." Esme scolded me.

"Sorry." I murmured.

"But like I said, before I was so rudely interrupted." I said while glaring at Leah. "If it does come down to a fight my brother and I will help."

Everyone just looked at me confused. I knew this was going to happen. No one knew I had a brother, except Bella.

**HEY GUYS! NOW RIGHT NOW IM IN SORTA OF DESPERATE TIME! ONLY 1 PERSON HAS REVIEWED "SINGER654" NOW PLEASE REVIEW! I DONT EVEN CARE IF ITS A ONE WORD REVIEW! JUST REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO MY READERS. I KNOW THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING IN A WHILE BUT IT WAS FOR A GOOD CAUSE. **

**AND I ALSO WANT TO SAY THAT IF YOU PUT ME ON ALERT FOR FAVORITE AUTHOR OR STORY THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS REVIEW OR I WILL NOT CARRY ON MY STORY.**

**NOW HERE WE GO AGAIN!**

* * *

(LAST TIME below)

Everyone looked at me confused. I knew this was going to happen. No one knew I had brother, except Bella.

(LAST TIME above)

Brenda's POV

"You have brother?" Carlisle asked in interest.

"Yes. And his name is Joseph."

"How is he going to help?" Emmet asked serious for once. "And why didn't you tell any one of us that you had a brother?"

"Exception," I said "I did tell Bella, because I knew that she could keep the secret away from Edward."

"Ok…. That makes sense." He said defeated.

"But how is he going to help?" Jasper asked. Now that I didn't know how to explain. How was I going to tell them about my brother's powers?

I hesitated at first but then it occurred to me what to do. I smiled then turned to Carlisle.

"My brother has a very special power like me." I started. "He…….." I sighed. "He can make you fall asleep." I then looked at Carlisle to see what he was thinking. But all I saw was that he was smiling, and confused at the same time. He then started walking towards me. And then he reached me and stopped.

He gestured with one hand, so that I would sit down on the sofa. So I sat down and so did he.

"But how can he help? His power is useless against us. We're vampires we don't sleep." He said still confused.

"Actually, it works on everybody. Even vampires."

I whispered to him, even though I knew everybody else could still hear me.

And I was right. Everyone gasped. They didn't see this coming.

"But how can this be?" Carlisle mumbled.

"We're not really sure. But hi powers are very affective. He can make anyone fall asleep for hours, days weeks, or even months!" I said.

"So that's how he's going to help us? He's going to make Bella fall asleep." Jacob said. "That's how he's going to save us all. BY SLEEPING."

"Actually, he's going to save you and your tail from being apart from each other." I growled.

I turned to Carlisle and ignored Jacob's face. And from the look on his face, it said everything. He was fascinated by this!

"So what do you think?" I asked eagerly.

"This is fascinating." He said smiling. I smiled too. "May I meet him?" He suddenly said. I frowned. "What? What is it?" He asked disappointed. "Is he not fond of the human blood."

"Nonononono! It's not that." I said. "It's just that," I stopped and then turned around to Emmet, who looked confused. "He's stronger than Emmet, and are you sure you want to meet him?" I finished and Emmet scoffed at my remark anout him.

Yeah right. He thought. I rolled my eyes. He should believe me.

"He might not be stronger than Bella, but he gets easily frustrated, unless I calm him down." I said. And then I looked at Carlisle seriously.

"Don't try to ask him a lot of questions. Okay?"

"Okay." He agreed. "So may I meet him?" He asked again. I nodded and he smiled. "Where is he?"

"He's up in the roof." I said like it was no big deal.

Everyone then crouched down, and looked up at the ceiling. They were all hovered around Reneesme protecting her from whatever danger they weren't seeing. Everyone was just crouched down, except for Carlisle.

"He's here?" He asked.

I nodded and smled brightly.

"We can't be apart from each other. If we do, we both loose our powers." I said.

And he looked fascinated by this.

"Interesting." He mumbled to himself.

"But how come we didn't hear him?" Emmet asked. Straightning up, at the same time the others did. But they still looked afraid.

"He's very good at secrecy." I told them. I then turned to Jasper. "He's very much like you Jasper. He doesn't like to talk much."

Jasper just smiled. And i turned to Carlisle.

"Do you want to meet him or not?" I asked.

"Yes!" He responded.

"Okay, then." I said."JOSEPH!" I screamed. He was probabbly hearing us. I then turned to the patio windows. **(if u dont know what i'm describing go to my profile there is a pic.) **Carlisle turned to see what I was staring.

_Should I? _Joseph asked me in his mind.

"Yes you should." I answered him. Everyone looked at me confused like I had two heads or something. But i ignored them and nodded at them to look towards the window.

After a few short seconds, a white pale male came jumping down from the roof, and landed softly, like a feather, in the yard. I smiled and ran to him.

"Joseph!" I screamed at him happily. It had been too long since I've seen him. And we never go this long without seeing each other. He then spotted me, and ran toward me. He hugged me very tightly like a bear and tighter than Emmet's hugs. I kissed both of his cheeks. And he kissed both of mine, and we hugged each other again. This was always how we welcome each other.

"You know we could have lost our powers." I told him.

"Yeah I know." He agreed with me. I grabbed his hand, and towed him towards the house. "Come on, I want to show you somebody!" I said.

We got to the house, and went inside. Everyone inside was waiting for us. They all looked relaxed but I knew that they weren't. Especially Jacob. He looked very overprotective of Reneesme, and so was everybody else. I rolled my eyes at them. I couldn't believe that they couldn't trust me enough with trying to protect Bella. And Joseph was the only one that saw me, and he started laughing. An di lughed along with him. He looked away from me and looked at the Cullens and the _dogs. _Then their thoughts were coming in so rapidly that I might have gotten a headache if it was even possible.

_Wow! He's hot! Oh shoot, I can't believe I said that. Think about Emmet! think about emmet think about emmet!_ Rosalie kept believe repeating to herself.

_He looks better than Emmet_! Jasper thought.

_He looks better than Jasper_! Emmet thought. I just had to laugh at that.

_Wow! Just....Wow!_ Alice thought. And i thought she loved Jasper.

_He's a vampire. But he looks way better than any other vampire I have ever seen_. Leah thought.

I growled at that comment.

_Wow!_ Was all that Jacob could think of.

_Pretty boy!_ Reneesme thought happily, while looking at my brother. I smiled and laughed at her. She could be so irresistible sometimes.

Carlisle and Esme were the only ones with their thought's under control. They were jsut thinking how his powers worked.

And I also knew that if my powers didn't work on Bella then he would have to use his. I just want for everything to go out as planned

* * *

**THANKS FOR STAYING WITH ME THROUGH THE WHOLE WAY. NOW ON THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A FIGHT SCENE SO TRY TO REVIEW!**

**BECAUSE THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER ILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! WELL BYE!**


	4. PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**HELLO MY READERS! I AM SORRY TO INFORM U BUT I WILL NOT CONTINUE ON WITH THIS STORY.**

:(

**BECAUSE SCHOOL IS ALMOST HERE (I KNOW HORIBLE) AND I HAVE TENNIS PRACTICES AFTER SCHOOL.**

**SO IT MIGHT BE IMPOSSIBLE FOR ME TO CONTINUE ON WITH THIS STORY. SORRY!**

~ :) ~

**BUT ANYWAYS I HAVE BEEN STARTING TO WRITE A NEW AND MORE INTERESTING STORY BUT IT WILL NOT BE POSTED UNTIL THIS WEEKEND! (PROBBABLY)**

**BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO POST IT UP SOMETIME TOMMOROW OR SUNDAY! **

**SEE U READERS LATER!**


End file.
